Jealousy
by google.ca
Summary: When Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fall for each other, leaving Ron Weasley to mourn, a perfect life explodes for everyone around them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Jealous**_

"**Look at this! Again!" he yelled, flinging the magazine across the floor.**

"**Ron! Don't throw things in the house."**

**Fleur Delacour shrieked uncharacteristically as she stooped to pick it up. Her long silvery blonde hair swung across her face, hiding her expression. She straightened and smiled as she examined the cover, which showed Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in an intimate embrace.**

"**Looks like Hermione has found her…"**

**She trailed off as Ron shot her an icy glare.**

"**She's made a mistake. It's me. She just doesn't know yet."**

**Ginny rolled her eyes. **

"**She was with you for a year. If she didn't find what she needed in you, she never will. Get over it." She said cruelly.**

"**She'll come back." Ron protested loudly. **

"**Listen Ron, Harry and I came here for a honeymoon. We only brought you so that you could have a little holiday, stop thinking about Hermione, and relax." **

**Ron scowled.**

"**Why's everyone looking so upset?" asked Harry, grinning as he walked into the kitchen. **

**Ron pushed the magazine towards Harry.**

"**Aw Ron, what a shame. Miss her still?" he teased, still in a good mood. **

**Ron stormed off outside.**

"**Hope he doesn't try to throw himself off the rocks." Harry joked as he sat down.**

"**Don't, Harry. He's still sore from the wedding" Ginny replied.**

**A week earlier, Hermione had attended their wedding with Draco Malfoy.**

**The Burrow was busy; everyone invited had come, including unwelcome press. It was expected-everyone would want to come to Harry Potter's wedding. **

**Hermione slinked unnoticed through the crowd as Draco mingled and hurried upstairs to see Ginny. The bride stood in her room in a flowing, pure white dress. Her hair looked slightly darker and glossier than usual and was swept up with a few stray curls framing her heart shaped face. A diamond necklace sparkled at her throat and she smiled as she saw Hermione, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.**

"**How do I look?" she asked.**

"**Stunning" Hermione replied admiringly.**

**A few minutes later, Ron entered the room. Hermione ignored him, altering Ginny's dress instead. There was a moment of silence, then Hermione wished Ginny luck and left the room. Ron followed her down the stairs. Hermione glanced over her shoulder, saw Ron, and in her hurry, tripped over her long, violet dress. Ron caught up and helped her up.**

"**Thank you." She said stiffly.**

"**Hermione, listen, I-"**

"**I need to go, Ron." Hermione said, attempting to pull her arm away. She went down a few stairs and Ron followed her, holding her arm. When they reached the end, Ron began again.  
>"Please, Hermione, just listen. You're making a mistake. You shouldn't be with Malfoy." He spat the name bitterly. "Everyone knows. Even you know. You don't belong with him You deserve someone better."**

"**Don't tell me what to do! You don't make my decisions anymore, Ron. I don't need you. I don't want you." Hermione screamed, jerking her wrist out of Ron's hand.**

**Hurt filled Ron's blue eyes like tears.**

**From the table where he sat with friends, Draco Malfoy looked around and saw Ron, pulling Hermione back. He rose from his seat and strode up to Ron. **

"**Let go." He said quietly, his grey eyes watching Ron.**

"**Go away. I want to talk to Hermione."**

"**Well she doesn't want to talk to you. Let go, before I blow your hand off."**

**Ron dropped her hand and disappeared. Smirking, Draco led Hermione back to the table as Ginny emerged. Silence fell as she walked the aisle towards Harry. Ron stood near Harry, but he wasn't watching his sisters wedding, He was watching Hermione.**

**Ron kicked the stones down the cliff and watched them plunge into the sapphire water near them. He was not only jealous of Draco but desperate to see Hermione again. She looked perfect in her silky purple dress and amethyst jewelry. If only she was here…**

**CRACK.**

**Hermione appeared on the grass, a few metres away from Ron, whose eyes flew open in surprise. She wore a dark blue sweater and jeans. Ron scrambled to his feet as Hermione pretended not to see him. She needed Ginny. Now.**

"**Hermione!" Ron yelled, trying to run after her and slipping on the wet grass. The gushing waterfall behind him drowned his voice as he followed her into the house. **

"**Really? You are? Wow"**

"**I know! I just found out. We're getting married soon, Here's the invitation." Ron saw Hermione pass Ginny a small, golden and white envelope. He couldn't hear Hermione's hushed voice, only Ginny's excited squeal. He stepped out from behind the door and hugged Hermione, who wriggled away. **

"**What's up?"**

**Hermione looked at Ginny.**

"**You tell him. I have a lot to plan. Only six months!"**

**She disappeared as Harry entered the room.**

"**Ahem" Ginny felt awkward. "Hermione is…pregnant."**

**Harry and Ron stared t each other. **

"**Me?" Ron asked, eyes wide. **

"**No…Malfoy" Ginny answered. "They're getting married. Harry and I were invited… I guess you are too. So are Bill and Fleur."**

**Ron dissaparated.**

**Honestly, we'll have to track him if he keeps doing that." Harry said.**

**9 weeks later.**

**Hermione stood in front of a mirror. Her best friend, Ginny stood next to her, smiling proudly. Hermione's burnished brown curls were cascading down her shoulder, held in place by a large diamond clip. Her off-the shoulder dress was silky and snow white. The trail was exceptionally long. Her jewelry was an amethyst necklace and matching dangling earrings that Ron had bought her a year ago. She lay down her pale pink and white rose bouquet gently and her hands fondled the small bump on her stomach.**

**The wedding was at a grand opulent wizard hotel. A white canopy was in the middle of the green garden, surrounded by pink flowers. She smiled as she saw Harry and Draco laughing next to the canopy, but sobered as she spotted Ron sulking and leaning against the fence. Her eyes narrowed.**

"**Don't!" Ginny squealed. She fixed Hermione's mascara.**

"**You brought Ron." Hermione accused. **

"**Well, I couldn't exactly leave him at home. I didn't know you hated him so much!"**

"**I don't! Its just…what if he makes a scene?"**

"**Oh, he wont." Ginny laughed. "Relax."**

**Hermione relaxed.**

**After the marriage, everyone bustled around, meeting people and staying to talk. Ron approached Hermione as Harry excused himself.**

"**What have you done? You've made everything so complicated! You'll have to divorce now or something."**

**This was a mistake. A fire flared behind Hermione's warm brown eyes. **

"**.Now. How dare you suggest something like that! Ronald Weasley, get your hands off me."**

"**Wasting your life." He sneered, before leaving.**

**Hermione couldn't care less.**

**Walking into the entrance of St. Mungo's wizard hospital, Ginny thought about Hermione's child. Oh, no, children. They were twins, Hermione had told her proudly. She reached the room and came in quietly. Hermione was asleep on the bed. Draco stood next to a cradle, with an adoring expression, one Ginny had never seen him wear.**

"**What are their names?" She asked.**

"**Scorpius and Astoria."**

**Ginny smiled, nearing the cradle.**

**The twins weren't identical. They looked up as Ginny peered in at them. The boy, Scorpius had golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes, but Astoria had glossy brown curls and grey eyes. They were dressed in identical jumpsuits with little wizard hats embroidered on them. Astoria reached out for Ginny, a cry forming on her pouting mouth. **

"**Sssshh" Ginny said, gently bouncing the baby in the crook of her arm. "Don't cry."**

**The girl whimpered and sneezed. Ginny wrapped a blanket around her as Malfoy watched affectionately. **

**At the sound of Astoria's cry, Hermione woke up.**

"**Oh, give them to me!" she demanded, reaching out for them.**

**She held them both. Astoria quieted and looked up at her mother, winding Hermione's identical curls around her finger. Scorpius copied, tugging Hermione's dress. She looked up at Malfoy **

"**Can we leave St .Mungo's now? I've had the twins and I'm fine."**

**Malfoy nodded**

"**I'll arrange it."**

**An hour later, they were home. Ginny waved goodbye. She apparated home, where they had just returned to. Ron was playing darts, with Harry watching him and shaking his head.**

**That's when she noticed it wasn't just darts. A picture of Malfoy's head was pinned to the dartboard. Ginny gaped.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded.<strong>

**A small, satisfied smile appeared on the corners of Ron's mouth.**

"**Giving him what he deserves." He answered smugly.**

"**Ron!" Ginny screamed, aghast.**

"**He stole Hermione." Ron bellowed back. "He deserves it."**

"**Oh, Ron, stop being such a jealous git. Honestly. Find someone else."**

**The bell rang, to Ginny's annoyance. She tutted and went to open the door.**

**Lavender Brown stood there, bouncing with excitement and holding necklaces, a big, bulging purse, and a rose. **

"**Oooh, Ginny its been ageesss!" She hugged her briefly, and flitted into the kitchen, where Ron had put his head in his hands. **

"**OH, Ronnie!" she screeched. "I heard Granger left you and I rushed here to comfort you right away!"**

**Ron detected an opportunity immediately, and much to Lavender's delight, caressed her. **

"**I needed you. I'm so glad you came." He lied, smiling.**

"**No problem, Ronnie!" she gushed.**

**She glared at Ginny.**

"**Can we have some private time to talk, please?"**

**Ginny was feeling seriously sickened by then and she left gratefully, casting Ron a look that said**

'**Flirt'.**

**An hour later, Ginny crept back to the kitchen, hoping they were gone. Thankfully, they were-probably in his room. Ginny wandered outside, wondering if she could relax. **

"**Oh! Sorry." She gasped as she saw Ron and Lavender wrapped around each other. **

**They didn't notice, so engrossed in each other that even Ginny's snicker didn't register.**

**Hermione appeared in the green fire of The Burrow.**

"**Hey, Ginny." She greeted. **

**Ginny was suppressing her laughter as she stepped into the kitchen.**

"**Oh, Hermione, hi." She replied, smiling ear to ear.**

"**I came to apologize to Ron, I've been a bit hard on him lately…not that I like him again." Hermione told her, brushing back her thick hair.**

"**I don't know if he's free, but don't do it now" Ginny advised.**

"**But Ginny, I have like 5 minutes of free time every day. I have twins, remember?" Hermione insisted. **

**Ginny consented, by shrugging indifferently.**

"**In the garden"**

**Five minutes later, Hermione re-entered the kitchen. **

"**He isn't." she said, frowning. **

"**In his room, then." Ginny said, sure that Lavender had left.**

"**Thanks." Hermione called, climbing the stairs already. Opening the door, she froze in shock. **

**Ron and Lavender were on the bed, locked in a close embrace, kissing fiercely as if glued together. Lavender's top had been discarded on the floor and Ron's buttons were undone. They broke apart rapidly, and Hermione, averting her eyes in horror, backed out of the room. **

**Ron made to chase Hermione, shooting off the bed and doing his buttons, but Lavender had other ideas. She pushed him back onto the bed and tried to continue kissing him. Ron surfaced for air and gently nudged her away from him. **

"**Won-Won, where are you going?" She inquired. "Leave Granger, she's worthless."**

"**Give me a minute, Lavender!" He snapped, closing the door behind him.**

**Lavender sulked.**

"**HERMIONE" Ron yelled. "Come back!" **

**Hermione fled through the corridors.**

**Ron grabbed his broom as he ran, hopping on to it, and flew after her.**

**He accidentally knocked over a vase in his hurry, and finally grabbed Hermione's arm. **

"**Let me go!" she said coldly. "I came to apologize, and I find you all over some little…rat!" **

**Ron frowned.**

"**Lav's not a rat!" he protested. "Actually, she's really nice."**

**Only one word of this registered with Hermione. **

"**Lav" She seethed. Then she dissaparated. **

**An hour later, Lavender had left, and Ron sat at the kitchen table, looking at Ginny grimly.**

"**Women" he said moodily prodding at his bowl of cereal. **

"**First she wants me out of her life, then she cries about me snogging someone else. She kept going on about me leaving her alone too."**

**Ginny kept quiet. She knew it was better to just let Ron rant 'till he was done. **

"…**And going and having twins at 21, with Draco Malfoy of all people." He added.**

**Ginny passed Ron the milk. **

**Harry entered, looking jubilant. **

"**What's moody sulking about now? " Harry groaned. **

**Ginny explained while Ron gobbled down his cereal. **

"**Sounds like both of them are being over-emotional." Harry commented, munching a chocolate bar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ginny gave up. She entered the Floo and stepped into Hermione's parlor. Draco Malfoy sat with his back to her, but the baby boy on his back murmured incoherently when he saw her. To Draco's surprise, he stretched out his chubby little arms for her, and turning around, Draco stood up. Ginny saw that he also held Astoria. She greeted him with a smile.**

"**Where is she?"**

**As if on cue, Hermione walked into the room. She saw Ginny. Her forced smile was brittle and her eyes were distant. **

"**Hello Ginny" she said vaguely, picking up Astoria. Her eyes refused to meet Ginny's and she stroked the top of her daughters head gently. **

"**Hermione, he was just trying to make you jealous. Ignore him."**

"**I don't want to talk about it." Hermione warned, voice raising slightly**

**. Draco looked terrified at the prospect of females fighting, and he quickly left, closing the door behind him.**

"**Just-"**

"**How's Luna?" Hermione asked, cutting her off.**

"**Good, Neville and Luna are getting married soon. And Neville's parents are so much better- they're leaving 's on Thursday. They will have short term memory loss, though" Ginny rattled off, remembering what Harry had told her."Hermione, Ron-"**

"**What about Fred and George?" Hermione interrupted. **

"**Fred is with Angelina, and George with Katie Bell. Alicia Spinnet and Percy are doing well too. Percy's the new minister's assistant to Kingsley Shacklebolt. I do wish you'd listen, Hermione-"**

"**And Bill and Charlie?" she asked, narrowing he eyes dangerously.**

"**Bill and Fleur are fine, Charlie and Penelope Clearwater are fine, and I just remembered, Oliver Wood is engaged to Hollyhead harpies captain Gwegnog Jones. She's really nice. Ron really-"**

"**I haven't asked about Ron." Hermione said coldly.**

**Ginny dropped the subject, but didn't anticipate the next question.**

"**And when are you getting married?" **

"**Oh, well ,you know, soon I guess…"she trailed off. "I don't know"**

"**Haven't you talked about it?" she asked softly.**

"**No…hey, you should drop in to 12 Grimmauld Place sometime. Its really nice, Sirius redecorated it, and Hagrid accidentally found the Resurrection Stone in the forest, and gave it back to Harry. Lily, James, Lupin, and Tonks all came back. Their little boy, Ted was so scared-but happy"**

**Hermione's eyes widened and her anger was forgotten. **

"**Resurrection…I've only ever read about it. I have to meet them. What are they like?"**

"**I cant explain. Why don't you come now?"**

"**Okay.**** I'll tell Draco"**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place was no longer a house filled with dirt and dark magic. It was huge, and a home now. When Hermione Granger emerged from the fireplace, the first person she saw was Tonks, her blue eyes filled with tears as she watched her orphan child colour in a picture of a family in a coloring book. Her hair was waist length and pink today. She was neither ghost nor truly flesh, she could see that. She resembled most closely the Riddle from the Diary. Ted Lupin looked at her and giggled, and his mother glanced at Hermione and rushed over to hug her. Being hugged by someone half dead is an extraordinary feeling. She felt as if she was being plunged into a bucket of boiling water.**

"**Sorry" Tonks said, drawing back."I can't hold anyone for too long"**

**Hermione didn't know what to say.**

"**You're back."**

"**Yes. So is Remus, Lily, James, it's wonderful." **

"**Where are they?" Hermione asked. She'd never met Harry's parents.**

"**In the kitchen" Tonks replied.**

**In the kitchen, Hermione saw Harry. He looked the happiest she'd ever seen him. Next to him, sat a beautiful, green eyed woman. Her hair was red too, like Ginny's, and her green eyes were intelligent and stunning. On Harry's other side, sat a man with jet black hair like Harry's, which seemed to stick up in all directions. He had brown eyes, and his features were exactly like Harry's. Like everyone always said: 'You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes.**

"**Hermione! These are my parents" He said the word reverently, as if they could disappear with mistreatment.**

"**Nice to meet y-you" She stammered.**

**His parents smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you to" Lily replied softly. James nodded.**

"**So you're the clever one that kept him under control!"**

**Harry and Hermione grinned.**

"**Not really" she said modestly.**

"**You saved the devils snare from suffocating me, in first year" Harry reminded her.**

"**Well, I guess so"**

**Sirius walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hermione!" He echoed. He sounded like Harry."Been a while since you've visited"**

"**Sirius! How are you?" **

"**Well, pretty good, although when your best friend is half alive, you just cant tease him that much, you know." He chuckled.**

**Hermione smiled wistfully. Everything was so perfect for everyone else!**


End file.
